


Dissolve

by HEllmersy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEllmersy/pseuds/HEllmersy
Summary: Grant Ward knew the day would come when he would have to give up his domestic life, that he would have to turn his back and disappear without any explanation, but even though he's been undercover all these years the connections he's formed during are real.Including his marriage.





	Dissolve

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Dissolve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058091) by [MayBane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBane/pseuds/MayBane)

> Okay, so I honestly wasn't planning on posting this since I was still pretty new to the show when I wrote it (seriously I fucking lost my shit when all the Grant drama happened), anyways. Love it. Hate it. I just couldn't in good conscious let it waste away in my drafts until it got deleted.

The message comes on a Wednesday, an e-mail titled with a series of numbers (a phone number) and Grant almost doesn't want to believe it, wants to dump it in his trash and forget it ever came. But he's been waiting all these years (5 years, 1 month, and 17 days) for this mission, so why is he sitting here like this? Why isn't he packing a bag and buying a plane ticket?

"Grant?" 

Ah, that's why... Grant turns in his chair to look at Leo, his husband, he's leaning on the door of the office and looking at Grant with a questioning gaze. "What are you doing up so late?" Leo asks, Grant just smiles as he closes his laptop and gets up from his desk to stride over and sweep Leo into a deep kiss, Leo lets out a pleased moan and tilts his head to the left to help deepen it.

"what's the meaning of this?" Leo asks when they pull apart and Grant just shakes his head. 

"What, you mean I can't just kiss my husband because I feel like it?" he smiles as Leo chuckles and shakes his head. "No, you can... Come to bed?" he asks, there is a glint in his eyes and Grant can't help but nod and follow along and Leo pulls him to their bedroom. 

Grant Ward knew the day would come when he would have to give up his domestic life, that he would have to turn his back and disappear without any explanation, but even though he's been undercover all these years the connections he's formed during are real.

Including his marriage.

So tonight he kisses his final _"I love you's" _into Leo's skin, holds him tight as they rut and gasp against each other's skin and watches one last time reverently as Leo slowly falls into a deep sated sleep.

The next morning Grant Fitz-Ward kisses his husband goodbye and waves to Daisy and Jemma as he heads out to work, and he doesn't ever come back.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not very often that I ship a person with more than, well... one other person but I'm also privy to Fitz/Mack (I've come to realize I have a tendency to ship Fitz with people who have dastardly secrets, who knew?).  
P.S: No season 3 spoilers plz! >.<


End file.
